Moda na sukces
|język = angielski |twórcy = William Joseph Bell Lee Phillip Bell |role = John McCook, Katherine Kelly Lang, Winsor Harmon więcej... |muzyka tytułowa = "High Upon This Love", "Beautiful and Bold"Music of Passion and Romance by The Bold And The Beautiful – Download Music of Passion and Romance on iTunes |liczba_odcinków = 6793The Bold and the Beautiful on CBS.com (stan na 1.04.2014) |liczba_sezonów = 27 |nagrody = Emmy |lista odcinków = Lista odcinków |produkcja = Bell-Phillip Television |reżyseria = Michael Stich, Cynthia J. Popp, Deveney Kelly, Jennifer Howard David Shaughnessy |scenariusz = Bradley Bell, Michael Minnis, Kay Alden, Shannon Burke Bradley, John F. Smith, Tracey Ann Kelly, Adam Dusevoir, Patrick Mulcahey, Rex Best Michele Val Jean |narracja = |muzyka = David Kurtz, Jack Allocco |zdjęcia = Brian Bagwell, Gary Chamberlin |scenografia = Jack Forrestel |kostiumy = |montaż = |dystrybucja = |czas_trwania_odcinka = 20 minutThe Bold and the Beautiful TV Show – The Bold and the Beautiful TV Series:: The Bold and the Beautiful TV:: The Bold and the Beautiful CBS |kąt kamery = |stacja telewizyjna = TVP1 CBS |format obrazu = 4:3 (1987-2011) 16:9 (2011-) |format dźwięku = Stereo (1987-1998) Dolby Digital (1998-) |kraj oryginalnej emisji = |lata emisji = od 1994 od 1987 |pierwsza emisja = 5 września 1994 23 marca 1987 |data_premiery = |status = trwający |od_lat = 12 |poprzednik = Capitol |kontynuacja = |powiązane = Żar młodości |commons = |wikicytaty = Moda na sukces |www = http://www.boldandbeautiful.com/ }} Moda na sukces (ang. The Bold and the Beautiful, w skrócie B&B, dosł. Śmiali i piękni) – amerykańska opera mydlana, stworzona przez Lee Phillip Bell i Williama Josepha Bella. Zadebiutowała w CBS 23 marca 1987 roku, zastępując serial Capitol. Premiera w Polsce odbyła się 5 września 1994 roku w TVP1; obecnie ta opera mydlana jest emitowana od wtorku do piątku, o godz. 14:30, z powtórkami w kolejne dni powszednie. Moda na sukces doczekała się emisji w prawie 100 krajach. Z tego powodu została wpisana do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa"Moda na sukces" w Księdze rekordów Guinessa!. W 2008 roku, serial oglądany był przez 26,2 mln ludzi na całym świecieThe World's Number One Show: CSI (znaczna część z Włoch, gdzie znany jest jako Beautiful i z Francji, gdzie jest emitowany jako Top modèles i Amour, gloire et beauté). Moda na sukces jest najdłużej emitowanym serialem w Polsce. Fabuła Historia rodziny Forresterów Stephanie Douglas, kobieta o silnej woli, wywodząca się z bogatej rodziny, spotkała swojego przyszłego męża Erica Forrestera, który chciał zostać projektantem mody, na Northwestern University w Chicago, w stanie Illinois. Kiedy kobieta zaszła w ciażę, mężczyzna ożenił sie z nią, choć myślał o ślubie z Elizabeth Henderson. Państwo Forrester przeprowadzili się do Los Angeles, gdzie założyli "Dom mody Forrester" (Forrester Creations) oparty na talencie Erica i finansowany przez Stephanie. W trakcie zdobywania międzynarodowego prestiżu, sławy i bogactwa małżeństwu udało się wychować czwórkę dzieci w ciepłej, domowej atmosferze – najstarszego syna Ridge'a, jego brata Thorne'a i dwie młodsze siostry, Kristen i Felicię. Po latach, kiedy wszystkie dzieci były już dorosłe, odkryto, że biologicznym ojcem Ridge'a jest Massimo Marone. Stephanie i Eric mieli też córkę, Angelę. Dziewczynka zmarła w wieku 14 lat, a pani Douglas powiedziała mężowi, że Angela zmarła przy narodzinach. Początek i rozwój serialu Pierwsze odcinki serialu skupiały się na ślubie Ridge'a i Caroline Spencer, córki bogatego, bardzo wpływowego biznesmena Billa Spencera. W tym czasie Ridge był już projektantem mody i wiceprezesem Forrester Creations. Wszystkie media, od wielkich stacji telewizyjnych po tabloidy, nazywały to wydarzenie "ślubem roku w świecie mody". Tysiące kobiet widząc zdjęcia Ridge'a zastanawiały się, kim jest kobieta, która skradła serce niedawnemu playboyowi, który deklarował, że nie spędzi reszty życia u boku jednej kobiety. Jedną z tych kobiet była studentka chemii – Brooke Logan, wywodząca się z klasy średniej, mieszkająca z samotną matką Beth i rodzeństwem: Stormem, Donną i Katie w typowym amerykańskim domu w Dolinie San Fernando w Los Angeles. Ironiczne zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że kobieta okazała się tą samą osobą, z którą Eric chciał się ożenić. Życie Brooke szybko stało się kluczowym elementem fabuły serialu. Jej romans z Ridge'em był głównym wątkiem pierwszego roku emisji Mody na sukces. Od czasu do czasu Ridge i Brooke wiązali się ze sobą tylko po to, by po pewnym czasie ponownie rozstać się z powodu zaistniałych okoliczności, a Ridge niezmiennie odnajdywał spokój (zwykle kończący się ślubem) u boku kolejnej miłości jego życia, dr Taylor Hayes. Przez ponad dekadę, głównym wątkiem serialu była rywalizacja między Taylor i Brooke o względy Ridge'a. Dodatkowo, rywalizacja pomiędzy matką Ridge'a - Stephanie i Brooke była kluczowa dla serialu od samego początku. Po jednym z rozstań z Ridge'em, Brooke związała się z jego ojcem Erikiem, który nieco wcześniej rozwiódł się ze Stephanie. Brooke urodziła mu dwójkę dzieci. Po pewnym czasie również to małżeństwo zakończyło się rozwodem, a Eric wrócił do Stephanie. Podobnie Brooke i Ridge powrócili do schematu związek-rozstanie, przeplatanego związkami Brooke z innymi mężczyznami i powrotami Ridge'a do Taylor. W 2006 roku ostatecznie rozpadło się małżeństwo pani Hayes i Forrestera, który uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę kocha Brooke i w 2009 roku ponownie został mężem Logan. Wtedy Taylor zaczęła szukać pocieszenia w ramionach innych mężczyzn. Związek Brooke i Ridge'a ostatecznie zakończył się w 2012 roku. Kiedy Stephanie zachorowała na raka płuc, pogodziła się z Brooke. W 2012 roku seniorka rodu Forresterów umarła w ramionach najstarszej Loganówny. Po rozstaniu z Ridge'em, Brooke nawiązała romans ze swoim szwagrem, Billem Spencerem, z którym zaszła w ciążę. Natomiast Taylor związała się z Erikiem. Wątki poboczne Przez wiele lat dom mody Spectra Fashions, kierowany przez Sally Spectrę, był głównym rywalem Forresterów. Sally, niezwykła postać z oburzającymi strojami i sporą czerwoną fryzurą, uczestniczyła zarówno w komicznych jak i tragicznych wątkach, z pomocą głupiutkiej recepcjonistki Darli Einstein, projektanta Clarke'a Garrisona, syna CJ'a oraz krawca Saula Feinberga. Mimo że na początku Sally i Stephanie Forrester były śmiertelnymi wrogami, po latach zaczęły się przyjaźnić. Sally zaczęła nawet pracować w Forrester Creations, po tym, jak ostatecznie postanowiła zamknąć swoją firmę. Ostatecznie wyjechała z kraju do Saint-Tropez, a swoją firmę sprzedała Jackie i Nickowi. Potem przeniosła się na Wyspy Kanaryjskie. Kiedy w 2012 roku Stephanie zadzwoniła do Spectry, okazało się, że spędza beztrosko czas w towarzystwie młodych mężczyzn. Córka Sally – Macy Alexander, piosenkarka, przeszła w życiu wiele m.in. walczyła z alkoholizmem. Rzekomo zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, ale wybuch wyrzucił ją z samochodu. Odnalazła ojca, Adama, i wraz z nim, ukrywała się. Gdy została odnaleziona we Włoszech, wróciła do Los Angeles i ponownie związała się z Thorne'em. Jednak pijany mężczyzna przespał się z Darlą, która zaszła w ciążę. Żona nie wybaczyła mu zdrady, spoliczkowała go i podjęła decyzję o rozwodzie. Po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźniła się z mężczyzną, który również walczył z alkoholizmem – Deaconem Sharpem, z którym ostatecznie wzięła ślub. Kilka tygodni później córka Sally Spectry została ranna w nocnym klubie, gdzie występowała jako piosenkarka. Zapadła w śpiączkę, jej matka oznajmiła Forresterom, że odłączyła ją od aparatury podtrzymującej życie. W ostatnich latach rodzina Spectry i jej przyjaciele zostali wyparci przez wprowadzenie do serialu Massima Marone wraz z jego bliskimi. Marone, miliarder zajmujący się żeglugą, wychowywał się i spotykał w czasie studiów ze Stephanie. Spędzili ze sobą tylko jedną noc, niedługo przed tym, gdy Stephanie pierwszy raz przespała się z Erikiem. Po ponad czterdziestu latach testy wykazały, że Massimo jest biologicznym ojcem Ridge'a. Jakiś czas później w serialu pojawiła się Jacqueline Payne, była kochanka Massima i wyznała, że jej syn – Dominick "Nick" Payne, jeden z kapitanów Marone Industries również jest jego synem. W przeciwieństwie do Ridge'a, Nick nie był biznesmenem i zmienił swoje nazwisko na Marone. W 2006 roku Massimo Marone wyjechał z Los Angeles. W 2012 roku z serialu zniknęli Nick, Jackie oraz jej mąż Owen Knight. Serial skupił się na klanie Spencerów złożonym z Billa Spencera, jego nieślubnego syna Liama, a także siostry Billa - Karen oraz jej żony Danielle (mają córkę Caroline). W 2009 roku Bill ożenił się z Katherine Logan. W 2012 roku na świat przyszedł ich syn Will. W 2013 roku w serialu pojawił się Wyatt Fuller, drugi nieślubny syn Billa, a także jego matka Quinn Fuller. Obecnie obaj bracia - Liam i Wyatt konkurują ze sobą o tę samą kobietę, Hope Logan. Spin-off Latem 2013 roku, Moda na sukces doczekała się spin-offu. Internetowy serial Room 8 został stworzony przez Bradleya Bella, przy współpracy z aktorami serialu - Karlą Mosley oraz Lawrence'em Saint-Vincentem. Pierwotnie, serial został stworzony na potrzeby scenariusza Mody na sukces. Serial powstał jednak naprawdę i wszystkie osiem odcinków ukazano w Internecie. W Room 8 Mosley i Saint-Victor grają główne role. Room 8 nie jest powiązany z fabułą Mody na sukces. Czołówka i temat muzyczny Temat muzyczny Mody na sukces, "High Upon This Love", został napisany przez Jacka Allocco i Davida Kurtza. Partia saksofonu była wykonywana przez Erica Marienthala. Wersja wokalna utworu, wykonywana przez Dionne Warwick, w okresie od listopada 1998 do lipca 1999 występowała w napisach końcowych opery mydlanej. Pierwsza czołówka serialu pojawiała się od 1987 do 1995 roku i trwała ok. 30 sekund. Stworzona przez Wayne'a Fitzgeralda, składała się ze zdjęć ówczesnej obsady, modelek oraz projektów. Zakończenie stanowiło ujęcie rozwijającej się różowej rolki materiału, z dodanym napisem The Bold and the Beautiful, pisanym majuskułą czcionki Huxley Vertical, losowo się pojawiającym i układającym się w logo serialuhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAb89wfM-JQ. Muzyka została przedłużona w 1995 roku i trwała 42 sekundy, a w 2000 roku uległa przeróbce. Na przestrzeni lat zmieniały się zdjęcia bohaterów serialu, prócz ujęć czwórki aktorów – Johna McCooka, Susan Flannery, Katherine Kelly Lang i Ronna Mossa – występujących od początku istnienia serialu, których ujęcia pozostawiano niezmienione. 2 lipca 2004 roku do serialu wprowadzono zupełnie nową czołówkę, wraz z nowym logo serialu – monogramem B&B na czerwonym tle. W Polsce czołówka ta ukazała się pierwszy raz 4 grudnia 2008. Zamiast zdjęć, wykorzystano w niej nagrane ujęcia głównych postaci, wraz z ich serialowym imieniem, oraz (od 2005) z dodanym nazwiskiem aktora. Postacie występujące gościnnie, nie zostawały dodawane do czołówki. Większość członków obsady występuje w czołówce w ciemnym ubraniu. Istnieją cztery wersje nowej czołówki – pełnej długości, wersja skrócona z postaciami, oraz dwie bez ujęć aktorów. Pierwsze trzy z nich rozpoczyna się okładką magazynu o modzie, która przemienia się w ujęcia z sesji zdjęciowej. Czwarta wersja jest najkrótszą i została wprowadzona w grudniu 2005. Wraz z wprowadzeniem nowej wersji czołówki zmieniono towarzyszący jej utwór muzyczny. W odcinku 6000., pojawiło się samo logo serialu. Był to specjalny odcinek, poświęcony osobom, które wygrały walkę z rakiem. Samo logo pojawiło się również w odcinku 6449., który był poświęcony przyjęciu pożegnalnemu dla Stephanie Forrester. Czołówka bez stałego podkładu muzycznego pojawiła się w odcinku 6456., w którym Stephanie umarła. Podczas gali z okazji 6000. odcinka, zaprezentowano kolejną wersję czołówki. Zmianie uległ zarówno towarzyszący temat muzyczny, jak i zamysł czołówki, która ukazuje wybieg podczas pokazu mody, wokół którego znajdują się postaciehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKSCQhAMSm8. Istnieją również dwie krótsze wersje tej czołówki. W pierwszej z nich są pokazane postacie, natomiast w drugiej, nie ma ich. W odcinku 6186., wyemitowanym w USA 31 października 2011 roku, w czołówce pojawiły się latające nietoperze. Miało to nawiązać do obchodzonego w tym dniu Halloween. W odcinku 6216., pojawiło się samo logo serialu. Był to specjalny odcinek, poświęcony porzuconym dzieciom. W 6286. odcinku, pojawia się samo logo serialu, które przybiera srebrny kolor. W logo wpisana jest liczba 25, a poniżej napis "Srebrna rocznica". Był to odcinek przygotowany na obchody 25-lecia serialu. Czołówka Mody na sukces jest obecnie jedną z trzech (obok tych z Żaru młodości i General Hospital), w których pokazywane są imiona postaci. W czołówce emitowanej obecnie na TVP1 występują postacie w następującej kolejności: Stephanie Douglas Forrester, Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan Forrester, Ridge Forrester, Taylor Hayes Jones, Bridget Forrester, Dominick Marone, Donna Logan, Katie Logan Spencer, Bill Spencer Jr, Liam Spencer, Hope Logan, Oliver Jones, Steffy Forrester, Thomas Forrester, Amber Moore, Rick Forrester, Marcus Forrester, Pamela Douglas, Whip Jones, Agnes Jones, Owen Knight i Jacqueline Marone Knight. W czołówce emitowanej obecnie na CBS występują postacie w następującej kolejności: Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan, Ridge Forrester, Katie Logan, Donna Logan, Hope Logan, Bill Spencer Jr, Liam Spencer, Wyatt Spencer, Quinn Fuller, Thorne Forrester, Aly Forrester, Steffy Forrester, Carter Walton, Pamela Douglas, Oliver Jones, Maya Avant, Caroline Spencer Forrester i Rick Forrester. W krótszej wersji tej czołówki, Steffy występuje między Quinn a Thorne'em. Napisy końcowe Pierwsza wersja napisów końcowych pojawiła się od 1987 do 1992 roku; prezentowane były one na czarnym tle. W 1992 roku czarne tło zastąpiono zmieniającymi się w każdym odcinku krajobrazami Los Angeles. W 2000 muzyka została skrócona, oraz pojawiła się krótsza wersja (bez wymienionych aktorów odgrywających postacie). Wraz ze zmianą tematu muzycznego czołówki w 2004, zmianie uległ też utwór muzyczny w napisach końcowych. Pojawienie się nowej wersji czołówki w 2011 także wiązało się z lekką modyfikacją napisów końcowych - umieszczono nowy logotyp serialu i dodano dłuższą wersję tematu muzycznego z czołówki. Realizacja Realizacja Mody na sukces opiera się na tradycyjnym i typowym dla opery mydlanej sposobie kręcenia scen w studiu, z wykorzystaniem specjalnie stworzonej scenografii. Odpowiada ona głównie takim miejscom, jak posiadłość Forresterów czy siedziba Domu mody Forrester. Aby przedstawić miejsce wydarzeń w serialu, pokazywane są ujęcia różnych budynków w Los Angeles, na przestrzeni lat pełnią one jednak różne funkcje. W 2001 roku budynek, który był pokazywany jako miejsce pracy Taylor, od 2003 do 2006 był pokazywany jako "Marone Industries". W 2009 roku znów ukazano go jako miejsce pracy Taylor. W 2007 roku budynek, który był pokazywany jako "Forrester Originals", od 2009 do 2010 roku był pokazywany jako "Spencer Publications". W ostatnich latach, podobnie jak w zakończonym już Guiding Light, pojawia się coraz więcej ujęć nagrywanych poza studiem. Postacie odwiedzają fikcyjną plażę Bikini, w rzeczywistości będącą jedną z plaż w Kalifornii. Coraz więcej jest także scen wokół siedziby Domu mody Forrester, kręconych w różnych miejscach studia CBS. Moda na sukces była jedną z oper mydlanych, które najpóźniej przeszły ze standardowej na wysoką rozdzielczość obrazu. 7 września 2011 wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek wyprodukowany w HD. Moda na sukces w kulturze masowej Moda na sukces jest najdłużej emitowanym serialem w Polsce, przez co często jest obiektem żartów. W różnego typu programach i artykułach pojawiają się nawiązania do serialu. Piętnowane są cechy charakterystyczne dla opery mydlanej, takie jak wolna akcja i niski poziom aktorstwa (patrz: sekcja Krytyka), a tytuł często wykorzystuje się w porównaniach i jest synonimem czegoś nudnegohttp://www.tvn24.pl/-1,1568975,0,1,uwolnic-nas-od-wojen-plemnikow,wiadomosc.html. W serialach takich jak Sześć stóp pod ziemią, Sąsiedzi czy Niania bohaterowie rozmawiają o wydarzeniach z serialu bądź go oglądają. Najlepszym jednak przykładem wykorzystania tego motywu jest parodia emitowana na kanale TVN pt. Grzeszni i bogaci, piętnująca cechy tej opery mydlanejhttp://media2.pl/badania/58636-grzeszni-i-bogaci-to-klapa-tvn-u.html. W serialu pojawiły się znane z Mody na sukces imiona i nazwiska, takie jak Forrester, Tejlor czy Rik. Serial był produkowany w oparciu o francuską wersję pt. Le cœur a ses raisons (po polsku: serce ma swoje racje). Alan Basski w swym utworze pt. "Życie jest piękne" wspomina o Modzie na sukces, śpiewająchttp://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,alan_basski,zycie_jest_piekne.html Kasia Cichopek będzie płaska jak deska, Na pudelku zamiast plotek zaczną pisać o pieskach, Będzie pasta do zębów w kostkach, cukier w tubce, Prędzej przestaną puszczać Modę na sukces. :Alan Basski, Życie jest piękne Wśród wielu żartów na temat Chucka Norrisa można znaleźć także jeden na temat Mody na sukces: "Tylko Chuck Norris wie ile jest odcinków "Mody na sukces"''http://kawaly-o-chucku-norrisie.net76.net/. Jedno z pytań w Milionerach miało treść: ''Kto potrafi trzasnąć drzwiami obrotowymi i wie, ile odcinków ma "Moda na sukces"? Odpowiedzią był Chuck Norris. W Momencie prawdy, produkcji stacji Polsat, jedno z pytań zadanych graczowi było: Czy kiedykolwiek śniłeś, aby stać się jednym z bohaterów Mody na sukces? Gracz odpowiedział: Tak. Krytyka Opera mydlana skupia się na losach głównych postaci: Stephanie, Erica, Brooke, Ridge'a, Taylor oraz Thorne'a. Serial krytykowany jest jednak za mało rozwinięte wątki poboczne i zbytnie skupianie się na wąskiej grupie głównych postaci. W innych amerykańskich operach mydlanych rzadkością jest opowiadanie przez kilkanaście odcinków o tym samym wątku, co często zdarza się w Modzie na sukces. Wątki Krytyce poddawany jest też fakt zbyt szybkich zmian w fabule dotyczących związków postaci. Jednocześnie, wielu znanych krytyków, m.in. Carolyn Hinsey, wielokrotnie wspomina o nagłych zatrzymaniach rozwoju akcji i niespodziewanych zakończeniach wątków (tak jak to miało miejsce w 2003, w wątku romansu pomiędzy Bridget a Ridge'em). W serialu pojawiają się też wątki, które nie są możliwe w rzeczywistości. Często powracają postacie, które uważano za nieżyjące. W 1994 i 2002 uznano za zmarłą Taylor Forrester (w 1994, samolot, którym miała lecieć rozbił się; w 2002, została postrzelona przez Sheilę); postać jednak powróciła kolejno w 1995 (gdy okazało się, że Taylor została uratowana przez księcia Omara Rashida) i 2005 (gdy wyszło na jaw, że Taylor nie umarła, a zapadła w śpiączkę; jej ciało wykradł książę Omar, w trumnie pozostawiając plastikową kukłę). Kolejnym przykładem takiego surrealistycznego powrotu jest wątek Macy Alexander, o której domniemano, że w 2000 zginęła w wyniku eksplozji samochodu; w 2003 okazało się, że wybuch wyrzucił ją z samochodu i dzięki temu przeżyła. W tym samym roku rzekomo zginęła również główna postać Mody na sukces – Ridge Forrester. Za zmarłego uznano go po wpadnięciu do rozpalonego pieca; kilka odcinków później okazało się jednak, że Forrester przeżył, gdyż nie wpadł do pieca, tylko do komory na popiół i przez kilka dni był nieprzytomny. W 2005 roku Felicia Forrester wróciła do rodzinnego miasta z wiadomością, że nastąpił nawrót raka okrężnicy i wkrótce umrze. Forresterowie myśleli, że zmarła w ramionach matki. Jak się później okazało, Forresterówna odzyskała przytomność w karetce i przeżyła dzięki interwencji Stephanie. Kiedy w 1990 zmarła pierwsza żona Ridge'a, Caroline Spencer, William Bell chciał, aby w 1994 roku wróciła ze świata zmarłych. Odtwórczyni tej roli - Joanna Johnson - nie zgodziła się. Na ten sam pomysł wpadł Brad Bell, ale aktorka znów odmówiła. Zmiany w obsadzie Zmiany w obsadzie są stałym elementem serialu. W 25-letniej historii serialu wiele postaci było odgrywanych przez dwóch lub więcej aktorów, co często wywoływało sprzeciw odbiorców. Już w 1987 roku z obsady zniknęła Judith Baldwin – pierwsza odtwórczyni roli Beth Logan; zastąpiła ją Nancy Burnett. W roli seniorki rodu Loganów gościnnie wystąpiła też Marla Adams (1991 r.), a od 2008 do 2010 roku rolę Elizabeth grała Robin Riker. Kolejnym przykładem jest zmiana aktorki grającej postać Bridget Forrester, ze zdobywczyni Emmy, Jennifer Finnigan, na mniej znaną Emily Harrison. Zmiana ta nie była akceptowana przez widzów, więc postać ta szybko przestała występować często i aktorka występowała gościnnie. Błąd ten postanowiono naprawić, i rolę przejęła była gwiazda Żaru młodości, Ashley Jones, która pozostała w obsadzie do listopada 2010 roku, a powróciła gościnnie w październiku 2011, w lutym 2012 oraz w maju 2013. W grudniu 2013, Thorsten Kaye zastąpił Ronna Mossa w roli Ridge'a Forrestera. W Modzie na sukces było jednak wiele udanych zmian w obsadzie, np. przejęcie roli Thorne'a Forrestera przez Winsora Harmona, Felicii Forrester przez Lesli Kay, Stephena Logana przez Patricka Duffy i Kristen Forrester przez Tracy Melchior. Z kolei zmiana aktora grającego postać Ricka Forrestera, z Justina Torkildsena na aktora z Days of our Lives, Kyle'a Lowdera w 2007, wywołała mieszane uczucia. Lowder w styczniu 2011 odszedł z obsady, a od września 2011 rolę Ricka ponownie odgrywa Jacob Young (wcześniej w latach: 1997-1999). Kolejną wartą odnotowania zmianą było zastąpienie w 2007 Nancy Sloan, trzykrotną zdobywczynią Emmy, Heather Tom w roli Katie Logan, młodszej siostry Brooke i Donny. Heather Tom pierwszy raz pojawiła się w 2007 roku; gra w serialu do dziś. We wrześniu 2012 roku obsadę opuścił Ronn Moss, który od początku istnienia serialu wcielał się w rolę Ridge'a Forrestera. W tym samym roku kolejna aktorka z oryginalnej obsady - Susan Flannery (odtwórczyni roli Stephanie Douglas Forrester) - podjęła decyzję o odejściu z serialu. W 2013 roku, z serialu postanowiła odejść jedna z kolejnych, głównych postaci serialu, Hunter Tylo, wcielająca się w rolę dr Taylor Hayes Forrester. Powróciła na krótko w 2014 roku. W serialu można odnieść wrażenie, że dzieci starzeją się szybciej od swoich rodziców, ponieważ aktorzy dziecięcy, po upływie pewnego czasu, są zastępowani innymi, starszymi; natomiast dorośli aktorzy zasadniczo się nie zmieniają. Zjawisko to jest nazywane SORAS. Oglądając serial można odnieść wrażenie, że czas płynie szybciej niż w rzeczywistości. Najlepszym przykładem jest postać Hope Logan, która w serialu narodziła się w 2002 roku, a od 2010 jest już odgrywana przez pełnoletnią aktorkę, Kimberly Matulę. Krytyka niemal kazirodczych związków postaci Stosunkowo mała obsada zmusiła twórców do stworzenia związków pomiędzy członkami rodzin połączonych powinowactwem. Dodatkowo, wiele wątków dotyczyło walk o partnera pomiędzy rodzeństwem lub dzieckiem i rodzicem. Postacie te nie są jednak spokrewnione biologicznie, gdyż w 2001 okazało się, że ojcem Ridge'a Forrestera jest Massimo Marone, a nie jak wcześniej uznawano, Eric Forrester. Przykłady tego typu związków: * Związki Erica Forrestera z Elizabeth "Beth" Henderson Logan (przed emisją serialu; 1987–1988) i jej córkami – Brooke (1990–1993, 2005) i Donną (2007–2010, 2013-). * Flirt pomiędzy Ridge'em Forresterem, a Bridget Forrester (2003, 2005), która w chwili swoich narodzin (1992) była uznana za jego córkę; potem udowodniono, że jej ojcem jest Eric Forrester (1996). Przez lata uważano Bridget i Ridge'a za przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Bridget była też jego pasierbicą, kiedy Ridge był w związku małżeńskim z Brooke Logan. * Związki Ridge'a Forrestera z siostrami Logan: małżeństwa z Brooke (1994-1995; 1998, 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2009, 2009-2011, 2012), związek z Katie (2014) i flirt z Donną (2006). * Małżeństwa Nicka Marone'a z Bridget Forrester (2005-2006, 2008, 2009-2010), małżeństwo z jej matką - Brooke (2006-2007), a także romanse z siostrami Brooke - Katie (2008-2009) i Donną (2012). * Małżeństwo Thorne'a Forrestera z Brooke Logan (2001) i jego relacje z jej siostrami: zaręczyny z Donną i flirt z Katie. * Małżeństwo Billa Spencera z Katherine Logan (2009-2013), flirt z jej siostrą Donną (2009) i romans z jej drugą siostrą, Brooke (2012-13). * Małżeństwa Brooke Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: Erikiem (1991-1993, 2005), Ridge'em (1994-1995; 1998, 2003-2004, 2004-2005, 2009, 2009-2011, 2012) i Thorne'em (2001). * Romanse Brooke z jej ówczesnymi zięciami, Deaconem Sharpe'em (2001-2002) i Nickiem Marone (2005-2006) oraz romans ze szwagrem, Billem Spencerem (2012-2013). * Relacje Donny Logan z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: flirt z Ridge'em (2006), zaręczyny z Thorne'em (2007) i małżeństwo z Erikiem (2008-2010). * Związki Amber Moore z Forresterami: małżeństwa z Rickiem (1999-2000, 2001-2003) i romans z Thomasem oraz Marcusem. * Związek Ricka Forrestera z Phoebe Forrester, zaręczyny z jej matką - Taylor Hamilton Hayes i bliźniaczą siostrą - Steffy Forrester. * Relacje Taylor Hayes z mężczyznami z rodziny Forresterów: małżeństwa z Ridge'em (1992-1995, 1998-2006), związek z Erikiem (2013), zaręczyny z Thorne'em (2006) i Rickiem (2008). * Relacje Steffy Forrester z Billem Spencerem oraz małżeństwa z jego synem Liamem (2011-2012, 2013). * Związek Anthony'ego Armando z Sally Spectrą i zaręczyny z jej córką Macy Alexander. * Relacje Taylor Hayes z mężczyznami spokrewnionymi z Brooke: zaręczyny ze Stormem Loganem i Rickiem Forresterem, jedna noc ze Stephenem Loganem. * Małżeństwo Caroline Spencer z Thorne'em (1987-1989) i Ridge'em (1990). * Flirt Karen Spencer z Ridge'em i zaręczyny z Thorne'em. Jak się okazuje po latach, Karen jest lesbijką. * Uczucia Margo MacClaine Lynley wobec Erica i jej romans z Ridge'em (młody Forrester był wówczas uważany za syna Erica). * Flirt Erica Forrestera z jego byłą bratową Maggie Forrester. * Flirt Lauren Fenmore z Ridge'em i jej związek z Erikiem. Śluby w serialu Jak w większości wątków, szybkie zmiany charakteryzują też sferę uczuć postaci. Śluby są dość częstym wydarzeniem w życiu bohaterów Mody na sukces. Oglądalność na przestrzeni lat Od swojego debiutu w 1987 roku do sezonu 1988-1989 serial zajmował 8 miejsce pod względem oglądalności (wśród oper mydlanych z pasma daytime). W sezonie 1989-1990 i 1991-1992 serial zajmował już 6 pozycję. W latach 1992-1993 Moda na sukces wskoczyła na trzecie miejsce. W latach 1993-1994 i 1994-1995 zajmowała czwartą pozycję. Od okresu 1995-1996 do okresu 1998-1999 Moda na sukces zajmowała trzecie miejsce. Od sezonu 1999-2000 aż do dziś jest na drugim miejscu pod względem liczby widzów. Serial ma najstarszą widownię spośród amerykańskich oper mydlanych z pasma daytimeHow Does Daytime Rank in Adults 18-49? We Got the Numbers – Soap Opera Network>. Odcinek o rekordowo niskiej oglądalności (USA; niepowtórkowy) został wyemitowany 15 kwietnia 2010 roku. Przed telewizorami zgromadziło się wówczas 2.691.000 widzówRatings: 'OLTL' & 'AMC' Reach New Lows – Soap Opera Network. Związek z Żarem młodości Bellowie, twórcy serialu Moda na sukces, w 1973 roku, stworzyli serial The Young and The Restless, w Polsce znany jako Żar młodości. Dość częstym zjawiskiem, jest pojawianie się tych samych postaci w obu serialach (ang. crossover). Skrzyżowania akcji obu seriali okazały się udane i przysporzyły Modzie... ponad milion widzów. Oto przykłady crossoverów: Wielu aktorów serialu Moda na sukces, zagrało w Żarze młodości całkiem inne postacie. Moda na sukces poza Stanami Zjednoczonymi Moda na sukces jest najpopularniejszą amerykańską operą mydlaną na świecie, oglądaną przez około 26,2 miliony widzów w 140 krajachhttp://aleseriale.pl/sid,13519,title,Moda-na-sukces,serial.html?ticaid=5af45: * Angielski – The Bold and the Beautiful (nazwa ta jest używana w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Wielkiej Brytanii, Australii, Nowej Zelandii, Kanadzie oraz Holandii) * Arabski – الجريء و الجميلات * Bułgarski – Дързост и красота * Czeski – Báječní a bohatí * Duński – Glamooour * Estoński – Vaprad ja ilusad * Fiński – Kauniit ja rohkeat * Francuski – Top Models / '' Top Modèles '' / Amour, Gloire et Beauté * Grecki – Τóλμn και Γoητεíα * Hebrajski – היפים והאמיצים * Hiszpański – Belleza y poder * Islandzki – Glæstar Vonir * Kataloński – Bellesa i poder * Litewski – Žavūs ir drąsūs * Łotewski – Hameleonu rotaļas '' * Niemiecki – ''Reich und Schön, wcześniej Fashion Affairs * Norweski – Glamour * Perski – جسور و زیبا * Portugalski – Malha de Intrigas * Rosyjski – Дерзкие и красивые * Rumuński – Dragoste si putere * Serbski – Одважни и лепи * Szwedzki – Glamour * Turecki – Cesur ve Güzel '' * Węgierski – ''Gazdagok és szépek * Włoski – Beautiful Moda na sukces w Polsce Emisja serialu Pierwszy odcinek Mody na sukces w Polsce, został wyemitowany 5 września 1994 w TVP1, o godz. 8:00. Odcinek powtórzono tego samego dnia, o godz. 16:00. Emisja rozpoczęła się od #216 odcinka, ponieważ uznano, iż fabuła z pierwszych odcinków zbytnio odbiega od realiów polskiej rzeczywistości. Mimo to odcinki były numerowane od #1 – numery według polskiej numeracji były niższe o 215 niż w numeracji oryginalnej. Odcinki emitowane były trzy razy w tygodniu, w poniedziałki, środy i piątki o godz. 8:00. Odcinki powtarzano w tych samych dniach, o godz. 16:00. Od 24 czerwca 1996 roku, serial emitowano już 5 dni w tygodniu, od poniedziałku do piątku. 23 lipca 1996 roku, stacja postanowiła zakończyć emisję serialu na odc. #260 (#475). 23 września, Moda na sukces wróciła na antenę. Odcinki były emitowane od poniedziałku do piątku, o godz. 8:00, bez popołudniowych powtórek. Od 18 listopada, serial zaczęto emitować o godz. 17:25, od poniedziałku do czwartku. Od 1 września 1997 roku, serial przesunięto na godz. 16:15. Od 21 listopada, Moda na sukces zaczęła być również pokazywana w piątki. W latach 1998-2001 kilkakrotnie przenoszono emisję serialu na różne pory. Od 28 września 1998, emisję przesunięto na godz. 16:00, a od 12 października, na godz. 16:30. Od 28 czerwca 1999, serial ponownie przesunięto na godz. 16:15. Od 1 września, emisję przesunięto na godz. 18:00. 30 listopada, wyświetlono #1000 (#1215) odcinek serialu. Od 26 czerwca 2000 roku, Modę na sukces przeniesiono na godz. 15:35. Od 4 do 8 września emisję serialu zawieszono. Moda na sukces wróciła 11 września. Serial emitowano odtąd o godz. 16:30. Od 10 września 2001, serial przenoszono na godz. 16:00 oraz 16:15. Od 24 września 2001, serial regularnie emitowano o godz. 16:30. Od 5 października 2002 roku, Moda na sukces zaczęła być również pokazywana w soboty. Od 9 czerwca 2003 roku, emisję premierowych odcinków przeniesiono na godz. 7.10. Powtórki odcinków emitowano w tych samych dniach, o godz. 16:30. 20 sierpnia 2003, wyemitowano #2000 (#2215) odcinek serialu. Od 10 września, premierowe odcinki przesunięto na godzinę 16:25, zaprzestając emisji porannej. Od 13 października, emisję premierowych odcinków przeniesiono na 8:25. Powtórki odcinków emitowano w tych samych dniach, o godz. 16:30. Od 19 do 30 kwietnia 2004 roku, premierowe odcinki przesunięto na godzinę 16:25, zaprzestając emisji porannej. Od 5 maja 2004, premierowe odcinki ponownie nadawane były o godz. 8:20, natomiast powtórki emitowano w tych samych dniach, o godz. 16:25. Od 6 września, premierowe odcinki nadawane były o godz. 10:20. Od 28 lutego 2005, emisję powtórkowych odcinków przeniesiono na 15:35. Od 27 czerwca, premierowe odcinki emitowano o godz. 8:15, a powtórki, w tych samych dniach o godz. 16:00. Od 5 września, emisję powtórek przesunięto na godz. 16:25. Od 2 stycznia 2006 roku, serial zaczęto emitować po dwa odcinki dziennie, od godz. 16:00. Wycofano emisje poranne oraz zaprzestano emisji w soboty. Od 2 marca, emitowano odcinki powtórkowe, następnego dnia powszedniego, od godz. 5:00. Od 5 czerwca, wycofano emisje porannych powtórek. Od 10 czerwca, wznowiono emisje w soboty, po jednym odcinku, o godz. 15:55. Od 4 września, ponownie wprowadzono odcinki powtórkowe, od godz. 5:00. Ponownie wycofano emisje w soboty. 6 września wyemitowano #3000 (#3215) odcinek serialu. Od 2 stycznia 2007, emisję powtórkowych odcinków przeniesiono na godz. 12:10. Od 25 czerwca, powtórki przeniesiono na godz. 5:15. Od 30 czerwca, zaczęto emisje w soboty, po dwa odcinki. Od 3 września, odcinki powtórkowe przeniesiono na godz. 8:30. Wycofano emisje w soboty. W 2007 roku, TVP1 przygotowała specjalny reportaż, zatytułowany Moda na modę, który poświęcony był obchodom 20-lecia istnienia serialu. Od 3 stycznia 2008, powtórki odcinków emitowano o godz. 11:10. Od 12 kwietnia, wznowiono emisję w soboty, po jednym odcinku. Od 23 czerwca, powtórki wyświetlano o godz. 5:15, a odcinki premierowe od godz. 17:40. Zawieszono emisje w soboty. Od 11 do 22 sierpnia chwilowo zawieszono emisję porannych powtórek. O 1 września, premierowe odcinki ponownie były nadawane od godz. 16:00. 12 września wyemitowano #4000 (#4215) odcinek serialu. Od 22 września zaprzestano emisji porannych. Od 6 października, powtórki emitowano od godz. 10:00. Od 11 października, wznowiono emisję w soboty, po dwa odcinki. Od 19 stycznia 2009, zawieszono emisję powtórek. Od 2 marca, powtórki emitowano od godz. 11:05, a premiery od 15:55. Od 30 marca, zawieszono emisję powtórek. Od 22 czerwca, Modę na sukces emitowano po jednym odcinku, o godz. 18:20. Zawieszono emisję powtórek i odcinków w soboty. Od 31 sierpnia, przywrócono dwa odcinki od godz. 16:05. Od 2 marca 2010 roku, wciąż emitowano dwa odcinki dziennie. Jednak pierwszy wyświetlany był o godz. 14:30, a drugi o 15:20. 12 maja 2010 wyemitowano #5000 odcinek serialu. Przy tej okazji, numeracja odcinków została skorygowana. Od 7 czerwca, pierwszy odcinek wyświetlany był o godz. 16:20, a drugi o 17:35. Od 30 lipca, emitowano już tylko jeden odcinek, o godz. 16:25. Od 6 września, wznowiono emisję dwóch odcinków, od 15:35. Od 19 października, wznowiono emisję powtórek, od godz. 5:05. Od 25 października, serial emitowano od godz. 15:50. Od 30 maja 2011 roku, zawieszono emisję dwóch odcinków. Wyświetlano po jednym odcinku, o godz. 16:05. Od 13 czerwca, zawieszono emisję Mody na sukces na okres wakacji. Serial wrócił na antenę 5 września. Emitowano jeden odcinek, o godz. 16:20. Powtórki wyświetlano następnego dnia powszedniego o godz. 4:50. Od 9 stycznia 2012, odcinki premierowe przesunięto na godz. 16:30, a powtórki na 5:15. Od 5 marca 2012, premierowe odcinki emitowano o godz. 10:55. Powtórki wyświetlano w soboty i niedziele, o wczesnych porach. Od 8 czerwca 2012, ponownie zawieszono emisję Mody na sukces na czas wakacji, choć planowano emitować go o godz. 15:20. Serial wrócił na antenę 3 września, o godz. 16:30. Powtórki przeniesiono na godz. 11:00. Od 3 stycznia 2013, powtórki emitowane są o godz. 11:30, a premierowe odcinki o godz. 16:25. Serial po raz trzeci został zawieszony na czas wakacji. Ostatni odcinek przed przerwą został wyemitowany 29 maja 2013 roku. Serial wrócił na antenę 2 września. Odcinki emitowane są od poniedziałku do czwartku o godz. 14:30, a powtórki w weekendy, o wczesnych porach. Od 2 stycznia 2014 roku, serial emitowany jest od wtorku do piątku o tej samej porze. Od 3 marca 2014, emisję powtórek przeniesiono na dni powszednie, na godz. 10:30. Różnica odcinków Ponieważ TVP1 rozpoczęło emisję 6 lat po premierze odcinków w Stanach Zjednoczonych, fabuła odcinków w Polsce i USA nie pokrywała się. Dodatkowo, od września 1994 do czerwca 1996, serial emitowano tylko trzy razy w tygodniu. Pokazywanych było ok. 120 odcinków rocznie, co przy tempie produkcji w USA (ok. 250 odcinków rocznie) powodowało zwiększanie się różnicy czasowej pomiędzy wydarzeniami z odcinków emitowanych na CBS i TVP. W 2002 roku, ze względu na ogromną popularność serialu, postanowiono emitować go również w soboty. Od 2 stycznia 2006 roku, serial zaczęto emitować po dwa odcinki dziennie, często również w soboty (ok. 450 odcinków rocznie), co spowodowało zmniejszenie się różnicy do 2 lat i 5 miesięcy (ok. 600 odcinków). W czerwcu 2011 roku, po raz pierwszy w historii, zawieszono emisję serialu, na okres wakacji. Aby zapobiec sytuacji z Niemiec, gdzie serial przestał być nadawany z powodu zbyt małej różnicy pomiędzy odcinkami emitowanymi na CBS i ZDFhttp://www.wunschliste.de/tvnews/12119, od września 2011 serial ponownie zaczął być pokazywany w TVP1 pięć razy w tygodniu, po jednym odcinku. Niemal od początku emisji w Polsce, Moda na sukces była nadawana na TVP1 o godzinie 16:00, co przez lata stanowiło stały element jej ramówkihttp://www.filmweb.pl/user/Przemek/reviews/Godzina+16+00-4839. W 2010 zaczęła się jednak zmieniać godzina emisji serialu - najpierw były to drobne zmiany (na 16:05 i 15:55), lecz w 2010 przeniesiono godzinę emisji na 14:30, co spowodowało znaczny spadek oglądalnościhttp://web.archive.org/web/20100412112433/http://www.telemagazyn.pl/?. Po raz pierwszy w historii, serial został też zdjęty na okres wakacji w 2011, co było dowodem na to, że Moda na sukces nie jest już tak ważnym elementem ramówki i straciła swoją pozycję z lat 90. W marcu 2012 roku, serial całkowicie przeniesiono z pasma godzin popołudniowych, na godz. 11:00. Zmiana jeszcze bardziej pogorszyła sytuację, gdyż serial oglądało średnio 600 tys. osóbOglądalność - marzec 2012. Chociaż w wakacje 2012, planowano przywrócić emisję serialu na godz. 15:20, ostatecznie, ponownie postanowiono zdjąć serial na okres wakacji. Mimo, iż po przerwie serial wrócił na antenę o godz. 16:30, nie zwiększyło to aż tak bardzo liczby widzów. Od września 2013 roku serial jest emitowany już tylko cztery razy w tygodniu. Obecnie różnica wynosi 3 lata i 4 miesiące (839 odcinków) – w Polsce pokazywane są teraz odcinki z grudnia 2010"The Bold and the Beautiful" (1987) – Episode list. Od 12 maja 2009 roku, odcinki Mody na sukces z TVP1, można oglądać również za pośrednictwem Internetu, na stronie TVP"Moda na sukces" w tvp.pl!. Tłumaczami serialu na język polski dla TVP1 są obecnie: * Anna Jeziorska, * Barbara Okólska. Wcześniej tłumaczyli także: * Jadwiga Cichocka, * Tomasz Magier, * Piotr Andrzej Majewski, * Beata Pacak, * Agnieszka Sobkowska, * Anna Wojtaś. Lektorem od samego początku nadawania serialu w TVP jest Stanisław Olejniczak. Obsada Dla ujednolicenia, lata występowania bohaterów serialu dotyczą odcinków premierowych, nadawanych w stacji CBS. Kolejność postaci, według napisów końcowych serialu. Emisja w Polsce (grudzień 2010) |valign=top width=45%| Występujący gościnnie |- |valign=top width=50% colspan=2| Przyszłe zmiany w obsadzie Emisja w USA |valign=top width=45%| Występujący gościnnie |- |valign=top width=50% colspan=2| Przyszłe zmiany w obsadziehttp://soaps.sheknows.com/boldandbeautiful/comings_and_goings/ Linki zewnętrzne * Logo serialu * IMDB * Filmweb * B&B strona CBS (en) * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu (en) * Oficjalna strona serialu na TVP * Strona serialu na Swiatseriali.pl * Drzewo genealogiczne Mody na sukces Przypisy Kategoria:Amerykańskie seriale Kategoria:Moda na sukces Kategoria:Seriale obyczajowe